In Our World: Book 4 - A Revenge
by matthewmspace
Summary: Blowhole has returned! The team is all scattered and nothing is the same. A journey must be embarked upon to fix the mess. Can it be fixed? Note: Must Have Read Books 1-3 and then Pengotter Pregnancy/Early Months Before Beginning To Read This.
1. Chapter 1 - A Precautionary Measure

Welcome to Book 4 of "In Our World"! It's been a long time coming, but it's finally here! I feel like there haven't exactly been high stakes since Book 2, so I'm bringing that back. This story takes place three months after Book 3. Oh, and Emily isn't at the zoo yet. So let's get started shall we?

**CHAPTER 1 – A Precautionary Measure**

(P to myself) "I'm glad we made a monthly movie night. We always get to watch good stuff," I said. "Agreed. That was a good trilogy," Skipper said. "At least we don't need a car to go back in time," Marlene said. "Yeah, we just need McGuffium," Sam agreed.

"Interesting that when that person ran into themselves they didn't create a rip in the universe though, like what happened to you Kowalski," Anna said. * "Well, Doc Brown did say either the universe would be ripped apart or she would faint. Different physics must have come into play yet again. But Marty nearly fading in the first movie has given me a new idea," Kowalski said.

"What's your idea?" I asked. "Something to prevent changes in the timeline from affecting us," Kowalski said as he walked into his lab. "Just don't destroy anything in the process please," Marlene said. "I won't," Kowalski said, closing the door behind him.

"If he's got an idea from a movie, then I don't think I should ever show him Star Trek. If he tried to make warp drive, that'd be a certain disaster," I said. "What is warp drive?" Private asked.

"In Star Trek, it lets you travel faster than light, which is the speed limit of everything. Unfortunately, physicists a few years ago said it would need almost unlimited power for it. Plus, it bends space and time in front and back of it, meaning you might destroy worlds with life on them by accident," I answered. **

"And that makes us no better than Kuchikukan," Skipper said. *** "I forgot, where did you wind up putting that vacuum cleaner anyway?" I asked. "After we fixed the urn Kuchikukan was originally in, we put him back in it and returned it to the museum," Marlene answered. "And Shin Jin's sword?" I asked. "That we kept. It's safe in one of our secure vaults," Skipper answered.

"Kowalski didn't make _Doris_ the password, did he?" I asked. **** "After Mort and Julien cracked that, we changed all the passwords to something from our past before we all arrived at the zoo for the first time," Skipper answered. "That's a good idea. When will we learn how you guys met?" Anna asked. "Another time honey," Marlene answered.

(P to half an hour later) "Eureka!" we all heard Kowalski shout. "Another invention. Everyone into the lab," Skipper said to us. We all filed into the lab, where there was a vial with some substance inside. "What's that Kowalski?" Sam asked him. "This substance, once injected into the blood stream will protect anyone from the changes in the timeline," Kowalski answered.

"I hate needles," Skipper, Marlene, Anna, Sam, and I all said. "Is there any other way to get it into us using a pill or something?" Marlene asked. "Unfortunately, this is the fastest way. To make a pill it would take three days and then take an additional two to get around our systems," Kowalski answered. We sighed. "Alright then. You three are up first," Skipper ordered Anna, Sam, and I.

"Why us three?" I asked. "Well, you could be stuck here with no memory of what happened to us all over the last nearly two years," Skipper answered. "And we could lose you children, as you might be erased," Marlene said to the kids.

"Sign me up then," Anna said. "Yeah, I don't want to be erased," Sam said. "Very well. Please sit on this stool while I give you timeline protection," Kowalski said, pointing to a stool. Anna went first, followed by Sam, and then I went.

"Yup, I still hate needles, even as a Penguin," I said after I was done. "But better than being erased," Sam said. "One small price to pay for protection against the timeline changing," I agreed.

"Kowalski, how long until more is ready?" Skipper asked. "Well, I've run out of some of the necessary ingredients. Tomorrow we'll all have to raid one of the labs," Kowalski answered.

"The one back in my world or the one here in Midtown?" I asked. ***** "The one here in Midtown should be fine," Kowalski answered. "Good. What about you guys?" I asked. "Well, you still have control away from people who may want to change us from your world, so we should be fine," Skipper answered. "Alright. And man, that lawsuit was hard," I said. ****** "At least you won. We're able to be free, as we've been for two years now," Marlene said.

"Thank goodness for that. Or, again, we might not exist," Sam said, speaking of himself and Anna. "Your birthday is in two days, children. What would you like?" Marlene asked. The kids smiled. "We're almost a year old now. Wow," Anna said. "Time sure flies when you're growing up," Sam said.

"A year ago we were still unsure when you would be born," Skipper said. "Were we late?" Anna asked. "In terms of Otters, you were, but in terms of Penguins, you were early," Marlene answered. "Pengotters are truly the coolest species ever," Sam said. "Much cooler than ligers," Anna said. *******

"Yeah, those are lame. Simply two very closely related mammals. A bird and a mammal combined are way cooler," I said. For the next little while, we simply played chess and then went to bed in our bunks.

That's a wrap. And, yeah, I actually do hate needles. Who doesn't? Anyway, please rate and review this chapter. Time for many notes.

* Referencing when all the Kowalski's saw each other in "It's About Time".

** Yeah, that's a real study. Look it up.

*** Referencing "Operation Lunacorn Apocalypse" where Kuchikukan. stated where he had destroyed 6 worlds before arriving on Earth.

**** Referencing "The Return Of The Revenge Of Dr. Blowhole" where Julien and Mort broke into the safe the Power Cell was in.

***** Once again referencing "It's About Time" and Book 1.

****** Referencing the beginning of Book 3.

******* Ligers are a real species (yes, really). Look them up. Pengotters are way cooler, though.


	2. Chapter 2 - MIA

Welcome to the second chapter of Book 4. Do you like this so far? Anyway, let's get reading.

**CHAPTER 2 – MIA**

(P to tomorrow) All of a sudden in the early hours I fell out of my bunk. I tried to climb back up, but there was no bunk! "Where's my bunk? I know it's right here!" I heard Sam say. "I can't find mine either!" Anna exclaimed. "Did you guys fall out too?" I asked, looking over at them. They looked over at me and nodded.

"Wait, where's Mom and Dad? Mom's bunk isn't here either!" Sam said, noticing the absence of Marlene's bunk. "No one's here. Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing the four empty original bunks. "Maybe it's a joke? Let's check my habitat," Anna suggested. "Alright. But when was the last time they played a joke on us?" I asked as we headed up the ladder. "They, um... I don't think they ever have," Sam said.

"Hey, where's the water?" I asked, noticing the pool was dry. "No water and no bunks? What's going on?" Anna asked. "Hopefully everyone's over at your habitat. But just in case that's dry too, let's aim for the grass," I said.

Using our training, we jumped from the platform and headed for Marlene and Anna's habitat. But as we landed, the grass was all weeds and looked like it hadn't been cut in years.

"We just pruned this yesterday. This is getting too weird," Sam said. "I agree," I said as we walked in the cave. Inside, nothing was there. The art supplies and the album we made of our adventures were gone, and the paintings on the wall were faded. "Where are my things?" Anna asked, searching around.

"Where's anything? I know we all cleaned everything yesterday in both habitats," I said. "Everyone's still gone too," Sam said. "Yeah. I think someone might have changed the timeline," I said, sighing. "Who would do such a thing?" Anna asked. We all started to think of probable causes.

"I still technically have control in my world. So it didn't come from there. But what else? Blowhole is still Mind Jacked, right?" I asked. We all paused to think. "I think that's the problem right there. We haven't checked on him in a month," Sam said after a minute. "Remind me to ask your father to slap all of us for being complacent, including himself," I said. "We'll try," Anna said.

"Everyone's missing, but I do see one thing," I said, seeing and then picking something up that was stuck in a back corner. "What is it?" Anna asked. "It looks like a piece of paper, but it's barely held together. It's… your mother's wedding vows to Skipper," I said, shocked.

"What happened to that paper after the wedding?" Anna asked. "We cleaned everything up, including this. That means they never returned from my world," I said sadly. "Blowhole went that far back?" Sam asked.

"As we've told you, your mother and I stopped Blowhole on that date. He must have changed the result," I said. "We need to get back there and fix that," Anna said, determined. "Agreed. But let's walk, since if we jump, we'll probably hurt ourselves on the concrete," I said.

We walked back to the HQ and went below. We pressed the button for the elevator to get down to level 13. We were all shocked at the sight. Everything was gone. "Where is everything? Last time we were here, nearly all the shelves were filled," Sam said. "No McGuffium and no Chronotron. Crud," I said.

"Doesn't your world have McGuffium too?" Anna asked as we went back up. "Yes, but I think the Universal Walkie Talkie might be gone too. It was only created when I came here for the first time," I said.

We walked into the lab and the Walkie Talkie was also gone. "How are we supposed to get there if we don't even have Kowalski's plans to build another one?" Sam asked. I scratched my side while thinking and my phone appeared and fell to the floor.

"How is this here, but nothing else?!" I wondered aloud, picking it up. "Please tell me you have Kowalski's plans on that," Anna said. I turned my phone back on and noticed a strange app.

"What is this? I don't remember installing this," I said. The kids walked over. "The shape and color look familiar. Tap it?" Sam asked. I did so and a Portal appeared in the other room.

"When did Kowalski ever get around to putting this on my phone?" I asked. "Maybe after us three went to bed, he added that," Anna suggested. "So he coded a Portal maker into it and made it unable to be erased too?" I asked. * "When we get everything back to normal, we'll have to ask him," Sam said. "Agreed. But in your parents' absence, who's in charge?" I asked them.

"Considering you were trained first and are older, until we find Dad, you have seniority," Anna said. "But the only missions I've been on officially were with you for simply getting anniversary presents," I protested. "Yeah, but we're still not a year old until tomorrow. You're nineteen," Sam pointed out. **

I sighed. "Alright. Just don't call me _Skipper_ or _Sir_. Only your father deserves those titles," I said. "Ok Matthew," both of them said. We jumped through the Portal and landed in a bunch of weeds again, in my front yard. I was also human again.

"We mowed the lawn a few days ago. Why are there weeds?" I asked. "Look at your car. Didn't you get it re-painted recently, too?" Anna asked. I looked at my car and the usual white paint was faded slightly. The tires looked mostly intact though.

"That's one glaring problem here. Your mother and I took that car to BART. If everything was changed from that point on, shouldn't it still be there?" I asked as we headed for the door. "Maybe it was towed," Sam suggested. "Good point. It was towed when I got back from my first time in your world since I was gone for over a week," I remembered.

I tried to open my door, but it was locked. I looked for the backup key where it usually was and thankfully it was still there. "I guess Blowhole never found this key," I said, opening the door. We walked inside and sat down on the couch.

It was dusty, so we opened the windows to get it out. "My family is missing too. If Blowhole questioned me, which he was planning to do, he must have found out about them," I said sadly.

"Don't worry Matthew. When we get to fix this, they should return to normal too," Anna said. "I sure hope so," I said. We took a minute or so to just breathe and try to think our situation through.

"What should we do first?" Anna asked. "I sure wish Kowalski were here to give us options," I said, checking to see if the power still worked by turning on a light. For some reason, that worked.

"Your electricity miraculously works. You didn't bring your computer when you went with Mom to San Francisco did you?" Sam asked. "I didn't, I think. You want to see if that could give us any information, don't you?" I asked. "Right now, it seems like any information is better than none," Anna said.

"Considering the windows are still intact, hopefully my laptop is still in my room," I said. We got off the couch and headed into the back of the house, hoping to find my computer on its desk. We all sighed in relief at seeing it. I grabbed it and turned it on.

Anna opened one of the drawers in the meantime. Sam and I watched as she did so. "This is Mom's wedding dress," Anna said sadly, pulling it out. It was still in its pristine condition, even after all this time. "She never married your father," I said sadly. "If that's not convincing enough to fix this, I don't know what is," Sam said.

"Absolutely. We've got to fix this. By changing that date, he changed everything. You two… no longer exist," I said sadly. "Major props to Kowalski there," Anna said. "Agreed. Otherwise we might all be missing," I said.

The computer finally booted up. We went to the Internet and looked at the news to see what Blowhole might be doing. We all read one of the top local results, which was _New Otter Now At The Oakland Zoo_. I immediately clicked on it. "That's Mom!" Anna and Sam exclaimed at the picture in the article. "She looks different though. Sadder," I said.

"Considering she never got to marry Dad and anything else that might have happened in all this time, that's probably why," Anna said. "So your mother first?" I asked. "Yes, let's go get Mom," Samuel said.

That's it for this chapter. Time to go rescue Marlene. Also, darn it! Curse that dolphin. Quit attacking Skilene! Please rate and review this chapter. There's only one note today.

I know that's a bit of a stretch, but remember that it's Kowalski.

** Remember, this is June 2015. I'm 19 at this point.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rescuing An Otter

Welcome to chapter 3. Time to rescue Marlene. Let's go!

**CHAPTER 3 – Rescuing An Otter**

"OK, we'll need to hide you two in something when we get to the zoo," I said. "Mom hid in that canvas bag, which I guess Blowhole took along with everyone. Got another?" Sam asked. *

"Actually, I think I do. But I must ask, as I did for your mother, you really want to do that?" I asked. "If it's the only way to get Mom out, I'm all for it," Anna said. "I agree," said Sam. "Alright then," I said. We dug around my closet and found another canvas bag and then headed outside.

"I sure hope the car still works after all this time," I said as we headed back out. "Hopefully there's enough gas and the battery isn't dead," Sam said. "I sure wish we had the suits, though. Even though they're not for combat, they'd really help," Anna said.

"Too bad those got erased too. I mean, really, Kowalski saves my phone, but not the suits," I said, shaking my head. "That's another thing we'll have to talk to him about," Sam said.

"I've been taking this down in my notes. That way we won't forget," I said, typing on my phone. We got into the car and it thankfully started and had about half a tank of gas. "That's a relief. This is more than enough gas to get your mother and come back," I said.

"How are we going to do that? Blowhole's bound to have guards for her," Anna said as we started driving. "We'll have to use our stealth training to its fullest once we get to her. Hopefully she remembers her training," I said. "Dad trained Mom before the wedding. She probably does," Sam said.

(P to a half hour later) "Ready to be stealthy?" I asked the kids. "Ready," they said. I opened the bag and they jumped inside and I carefully put it over my shoulder, like I did with Marlene all that time ago. "Are you guys good in there?" I asked. "It's cramped, but otherwise we're fine," Anna said. "Good. Don't forget, we'll have to hide your mother in there too," I said.

I walked into the zoo and paid for my ticket with my phone. "I'm glad that worked. But it's weird that there's no one here except for us," I said. "So does that mean we can talk?" Sam asked. "Until I see someone, then yes," I said. I found a map and looked for where Marlene might be. "She's near the back of the zoo," I told the kids and we headed there.

After a few minutes, we reached the back of the zoo. Suddenly, I spotted a lobster near the Otter habitat and promptly took it out. "What just happened?" Anna asked, after my sudden movement. "I found one of Blowhole's lobsters and took him out. Sorry about that," I said. "It's fine. Did you find Mom yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet," I answered. I must have walked almost the entire length of the habitat, which was caged and locked, before I thought of an idea. "Anna, can you pick the lock into the habitat?" I asked her. "Sure," she said and picked it. ** I checked to make sure no one was around and then climbed in. "Marlene? Are you in here?" I asked. (P to Marlene a few minutes earlier)

I cried silently to myself, hiding in the new cave. "Why? Why must I constantly be moved?" I thought to myself. "Why couldn't Matthew and I stop Blowhole either? I know I ask myself this question every day, but why? We were so close, but then were suddenly beaten. Bad guys aren't supposed to win. I was supposed to marry Skipper, not be subject to the torment of losing him. We were supposed to have a long, happy life together, not be permanently ripped apart," I continued thinking and crying.

"That was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, but it was the worst. I lost my friends, my home, and the only person I've ever loved," I thought to myself as more tears fell. "I just wish there were some way to fix it, or I could at least see Skipper again. I've nearly lost all hope at that. But I just wish that hope could turn into reality," I thought to myself sadly.

I let more tears fall before I suddenly heard the sound of a lock being opened and someone climb in. I quickly huddled to the back of the cave as much as I could go, fearing the worst. Suddenly, a voice I hadn't heard in forever reached my ears. "Marlene? Are you in here?" I heard the voice say. It sounded like Matthew. But he was thousands of miles away from me, since we'd all been separated all that time ago.

"Marlene? I don't know if you remember me or not, but it's Matthew. I'm here to break you out," Matthew said again. "He's a Penguin and was constantly being guarded by Blowhole's lobsters. How could he possibly be here?" I thought to myself. I sighed, thinking my imagination had run wild again.

For a third time, I heard Matthew's voice again. "Come on Marlene. Trust your instincts. It's me Matthew," he said again. I got up and cautiously walked to the exit, hoping it wasn't a trick of Blowhole's.

(P back to me) Suddenly, Marlene walked very cautiously out of the cave. She looked like she had been crying for a long time. "Matthew?! How are you here? Blowhole beat us! This is a trick!" Marlene exclaimed, slightly panicking and confused. *** "It's not a trick. We're here to break you out," I said. "Who's we? I only see you and that bag," Marlene said.

"Kids, I think you should come out here," I whispered to them. I carefully set the bag down, while Marlene slowly backed away from me, probably fearing I was a spy and going to kidnap her. Anna and Sam walked out slowly, trying not to scare their mother.

"Do you remember us?" Anna asked, hopeful. Marlene stopped retreating and took a good long look at them. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you two. Should I?" she asked. The hope the kids and I shared vanished. "You really don't remember us… Mom?" Sam asked. Marlene's face turned to shock. "Mom? I've never been part of the breeding program anywhere. Also, how can I have a Penguin?" Marlene asked.

The three of us who remembered sighed. "After your wedding on your honeymoon, you… mated with Skipper," I said. Marlene sighed and looked like she was fighting off tears. "But I never got to marry Skipper, much less… mate. How do you know anyway? Blowhole defeated the both of us," Marlene said to me.

The three of us sighed again. "We did defeat him. Don't you remember? You used your feral side to beat and Mind Jack him," I said. **** "I never got the chance. Just as we were about to do so, a blast hit us and knocked us out. But it didn't come from Blowhole," Marlene said sadly.

"It was the Blowhole from our future, at least, we think so," Sam said. "I still don't remember. How am I supposed to believe any of this? How do I know you aren't all clones or slaves?" Marlene asked. The three of us sighed.

I pulled out my phone and looked for the video of us defeating him online. "Once again, I'm glad this thing stays on my correct world's Internet," I said, noticing the videos were still up. Anna and Sam jumped up onto my shoulders.

"Wait, you're breaking Dad's orders, aren't you?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he ordered you not to tell us what feral means," Anna said. I sighed softly. "I think I'll have to deal with that later. Do you want your mother to believe us or not?" I asked them. They both nodded and jumped back down. *****

"Marlene, here's video proof we defeated him," I said, tapping the video result. Marlene remembered everything, up until the point when we supposedly were defeated. I saw her face light up with knowing we had actually beaten Blowhole.

The video ended at the moment Marlene and I had tossed Blowhole through the Portal all that time ago. "I believe you now. I'm sorry I didn't believe you all in the first place," Marlene said apologetically. "You had every right not to, considering what you've suffered through," I said. "So you two are my children? How'd that happen, exactly?" Marlene asked Anna and Sam.

"DNA alteration to you and Dad by whatever substance spilled on you when you came here for the first time," Anna answered. "Other than that, we're all still not sure," Sam said. "Well, I was always hoping I would eventually have children. What did Skipper and I name you?" Marlene asked the kids.

"I'm Annabelle," she said happily. "And I'm Samuel," he said happily. Marlene hugged them and they hugged back. "Well, I'm very happy to meet you, again. Did your father and I train you?" Marlene asked the kids. Suddenly, I heard someone walk up to the habitat. They must have heard us all talking. "Hey, you're not supposed to be…," the person started to say to me, but was knocked out by Anna and Sam.

"I guess we did," Marlene said, seeing the person on the floor outside of the habitat and the kids brushing the dirt off themselves. "Ok, to get you three out, we'll have to hide you all in the bag again. But are you ok with this Marlene?" I asked. "Like I said when we tried to, uh, stopped Blowhole, yes," Marlene said.

"Very well then," I said. The three of them walked into the bag and we calmly walked out of the zoo and got into the car. Everyone climbed out of the bag and sat down in seats and buckled themselves in.

We drove home successfully, but heard something on the radio. "The new Otter that arrived this morning at the Oakland Zoo is missing. If you know where it went, please let us know," a reporter on a news station was saying.

"That might alert Blowhole to our presence, right?" Anna asked. "I don't think he knows about us yet. But once he gets news you're missing Marlene, he might start coming to look for us all," I said. "I remember all the lessons Skipper taught me, but I'm rusty as I haven't dared to practice them," Marlene said. ******

"Well, that's an interesting switch. You and Dad trained us, now we'll have to retrain you Mom," Sam said. "Well, based on what you did at the zoo, I'll be happy to retrain with my children," Marlene said happily.

"You also actually trained me officially back in your world too, the day after the wedding," I said. "Oh, good. I was suspecting that," Marlene said happily. "I've got the wedding video on my phone as well, if you would like to see it," I said. ******* "It's alright. When we change everything back to what it's supposed to be, hopefully I won't remember all the misery from before today," Marlene said.

"Hopefully," I agreed. We pulled into my driveway and got out of the car after making sure no lobsters were nearby. We spent the next two hours retraining Marlene, including the corkscrew in one of my neighbor's pools. "I've missed doing that," Marlene said happily after we got out and were drying ourselves off. "It does get us a lot of popcorn," Anna said.

"I've missed that too. Please tell me you have popcorn or something that's not phony food," Marlene asked me. "My home has been abandoned since we apparently failed. But the electricity does work for some reason," I said, putting failed in air quotes. "There might be popcorn somewhere inside, but I don't know how it will taste," I said. "It's fine. I'll take any popcorn over phony food," Marlene said.

We went back to my house and found popcorn, completely sealed. And after we microwaved it, it tasted like it was new, surprisingly. Marlene was smiling like she hadn't in years, which was probably the case. "So who should we get next?" I asked.

That's a wrap on this chapter. Poor, poor Marlene. We did beat him! That was the happiest day of your lives! Curse Blowhole. Please rate and review this chapter. Lots of notes today.

* Reminder: Marlene hid in a canvas bag in Book 2 in order to hide from humans on BART and from Blowhole in San Francisco.

** Reminder: Anna has claws, like Marlene, since she's got the appearance of an Otter. And she picked the lock to get into Moscone for the interview in Book 3.

*** Marlene hasn't seen me in almost a year and a quarter. She would obviously be suspicious if I just came walking up to her.

**** Reminder: In Book 2, Marlene and I defeated Blowhole by using Marlene's feral side to knock him around and then Mind Jack him. And I saved Marlene from going overboard on being feral.

***** I guess the kids still hadn't learnt what feral meant.

****** Marlene's probably been fearing that Blowhole has been watching her.

******* Reminder: In Book 2, I filmed the wedding video on my phone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Options Man

Welcome to chapter 4. Time to break more people out of wherever they are. Let's go.

**CHAPTER 4 – Options Man**

(P to Blowhole somewhere on the east coast)

"Doc! Doc!" Red One was shouting to me. "What?" I asked. "In the last few hours, two of our defeated enemies have disappeared," Red One said. "What?! Weren't you supposed to be watching all of them?" I asked, angry.

"We were! But Matthew literally vanished from his zoo and Marlene is no longer at the Oakland Zoo," Red One said nervously. "What?! We had lobsters at both zoos! Send all available lobsters and other henchmen to the other zoos! Knowing those two, they're trying to stop me again!" I ordered Red One.

(P back to myself) "What's the best option?" I asked the three. We all thought for a moment. "Wait! The GPS chips! Dad and the guys got theirs before they came here originally," Anna said. "You're right!" I agreed. I quickly scoured my phone, hoping Kowalski had also put the GPS chip finder inside. "Got it!" I exclaimed.

I mirrored my phone to the TV so we could all see it. "There they are!" Sam exclaimed, seeing a map of the US with seven location dots. Three were ours, so we disregarded them. Marlene hadn't gotten her chip until after what happened last year, so there was no location for her.

"So Kowalski's in San Francisco, Private is in Sacramento, and Rico is in Los Angeles," I said. "Dad's in New York. How are we supposed to get all the way there? And how has he not broken out yet?" Anna asked. "Blowhole… Mind Jacked… Skipper," Marlene said sadly.

"No spirit guide this time? Darn it!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Kowalski looks like he's the closest. Maybe he can help us figure out how to get there and fix this," Marlene said. "Agreed. So over the bridge or around the bay? The San Francisco Zoo isn't anywhere near a BART station," I said. "How many people still live in San Francisco after all this time?" Anna asked. "Well, Blowhole did scare everyone into hiding when he came here in the first place," I said.

"Did they come out after we stopped him?" Marlene asked me. "Actually, you guys were revealed to the world when they came back out. But because of that, I stopped the company that formerly owned you from messing with your world. But Blowhole probably took control, seeing as you all still exist," I said.

"Interesting. Tell me later, please. But the bridge should be a fine option in the meantime," Marlene said. "We agree," the kids said. "Alright then. But first I'll need more gas for the car," I said. "Can you pay with your phone for that?" Anna asked.

I sighed. "I sure hope so. Paying for gas isn't as simple as paying for a ticket to go somewhere though," I said. "We've got to try at least," Sam said.

"I really hope it works," I said. We headed out to the car and drove to the gas station. There was no one there, but cars were passing it by. "You three stay here. And try to stay out of view of the security cameras. We don't know if Blowhole can use them or not," I said. They all tried to hide in areas of the car that had shade while I got out casually and walked up to the pump.

"Hmm… when did they add this option?" I wondered, seeing a familiar payment system. It was one of the Internet payment systems. I punched in my login and it worked. "I guess I still have cash there," I thought to myself.

I took the pump out and selected the cheapest gas, since I didn't know how much I actually had. After about five minutes of dispensing gas, the car was full again. I put the pump back and selected _no receipt_ since it wouldn't give me any useful information anyway.

I got back into the car. "Did it work?" Anna asked. "Somehow, it did. But not from my phone, it actually worked with one of my online payment systems," I said, starting the car. "Lucky for us that Blowhole didn't touch that," Sam said, after we all buckled back up and started driving. "That's an interesting oversight of his. Of course, to him at the time, I was just some human," I said. "He did use truth serum on us," Marlene said sadly.

"What information did he get out of us?" I asked, curious. "For Skipper and I, he found out how long we had loved each other and then severed our connection," Marlene sad sadly. "For you, he got information about… your family," Marlene continued. "What did he do with them?" I asked nervously. "He sent them to our world, I think. Other than that I don't know," Marlene said. "Better your world than anything else," I said.

"We didn't see them at the zoo. And they were dogs when we were all humans, so Officer X may have gotten to them," Anna said. "When were we human?" Marlene asked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and gave it to the kids to navigate to the pictures. * "About three months ago," Sam answered while scrolling.

"Wow. That's what I look like as a human?" Marlene asked, probably looking at the pictures. I didn't turn my head, as I had to focus on the road. "Yes. Skipper kept thinking you were beautiful. But as humans, you kept pining to kiss his beak," I said, slightly laughing.

Marlene laughed. "That sounds like me. But why am I wearing a dress?" Marlene asked. "It was your first anniversary," I answered. "Blowhole took all this away from me. He is truly evil," Marlene said. "Which is exactly why we need to reverse this," I said. (P to an hour later)

"Time to hide again?" Marlene asked, once we reached the zoo. "Yes. I think I'll get a backpack or something while we're here, since it'll be easier for you to climb in and out of, and you'll have more space," I said. "Fine with us," Anna said. The three jumped into the bag and I carefully put it over my shoulder.

In order for all of them to be comfortable, I first picked up a backpack at the store, which again was done with my phone. After we cleaned it out of the stuff that it comes with, the three jumped into their own compartments, put poked their heads out carefully.

We walked towards where the Penguins were. "Isn't that Kowalski's abacus?" Anna asked as we got close. "It looks like it," I said. I stooped down to pick it up, but stopped when I saw a thin, nearly invisible line attached to it.

"Don't touch the abacus. It looks like it'll activate a trap," I told the three. "Where's the trap?" Marlene asked. I followed the cable with my eyes until I saw a cage suspended above us in a tree. "Up there," I said while pointing. They all looked up and saw the trap as well.

We got out of range of the cage and thought how to get the abacus without being caught. "Who wants to cut the line, but out of range of the cage?" I asked. "I'll do it," Anna volunteered.

I crouched down, so it would be easier for her to get out of the backpack. She climbed the tree and cut the line and the cage fell on the abacus. Anna jumped back into her spot in the backpack and poked her head back out.

It took quite a bit of pulling on the cage to pick it up since it was pretty heavy, but we got it off the abacus. "Now for Kowalski himself," I said to the group, picking up the abacus. We continued walking to where the Penguins usually are.

When we reached there, there were no Penguins. "Where are they?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly, a dozen lobsters popped up out of the grass nearby. The four of us got into fighting stances.

"Where's Kowalski?" I asked the lobsters. One of the lobsters pressed a button on a tree and a hologram Blowhole appeared. "Somewhere in the zoo. But you won't reach him," Blowhole said, having probably heard what I said.

"We highly doubt that," Anna said. "Well, well, two new recruits," Blowhole said, now realizing Anna and Sam were here. Who could possibly want to join your failed group?" Blowhole asked. "You think we'd ever actually tell you?" Sam retorted.

"Whatever. When I defeat you again, then I'll find out where you came from," Blowhole said. I was about to say something about us never actually being beaten, but stopped myself. "A loss for words eh, Matthew?" Blowhole mocked.

"Like that could ever happen. Why don't you act like a true dolphin and face us yourself?" I mocked back. "Like I'd risk that. Lobsters, attack!" Blowhole ordered. The image cut out and the lobsters started to attack.

We all pounced back at them and began punching and kicking them into trees, knocking them out. They almost nicked us a few times with their claws, but as soon as they missed, we punched them.

After 10 minutes, we finally got them all unconscious. "Really? Lobsters? Too easy," Marlene said, cleaning dirt off herself. We looked at her in shock of what she said. "Uh, you didn't see anything," Marlene said, waving her paws like Skipper and blushing. **

"Even after not seeing Skipper for over a year, you still act like him," I said. "Do I do that often normally?" Marlene asked. "Actually, Mom, that's the first time we know of," Anna said. Marlene smiled. "Well, someone has to do that," Marlene said, smiling. "So where could Kowalski be?" I asked the group after a minute. "Let's check that tree. There has to be more than one button on it," Sam suggested.

We gathered around the tree and indeed saw multiple buttons. "Interesting, they're even labeled. How'd no one see this before?" I wondered. "Maybe after you broke me out, they installed this," Marlene suggested.

"That's quick work for that," I said, looking for a possible button to find Kowalski. "Hey, this one says _control the penguin habitat_," Sam said, finding one on the opposite side. "Press it," I said, after looking at it.

Sam pressed it and the penguin habitat flipped over, revealing all of the Penguins. "Each word, each syllable consumes more and more of our precious oxygen!" I heard Kowalski shouting from within the group. ***

"Kowalski! You're out! You have unlimited oxygen now!" I shouted. Suddenly the screaming stopped and we all saw a very confused and curious Kowalski emerge from the group of frankly frightened Penguins.

"Marlene? Matthew? What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked us, very curious. "Breaking you out to help stop Blowhole," I answered, while offering my hand for a handshake.

I hoped he would take us being here than Marlene did of myself being at the Oakland Zoo all of a sudden. Kowalski shook my hand, but didn't lose his gaze. "How did you get away from your zoos and lobsters?" Kowalski asked.

"I'll tell you on the way out," I said, motioning for the group and Kowalski to follow me to the exit and get on our way. Everyone followed me; since the lobsters were defeated, there was no longer a reason to hide in the backpack.

"Who are you two?" Kowalski asked, now seeing Anna and Sam. "I guess you don't remember them either," Marlene said. "I'm Annabelle," she said, introducing herself. "I'm Samuel," he said, introducing himself. They both shook their flippers and paws with Kowalski.

"It's nice to meet you. But where did you come from?" Kowalski asked. "Based off what they've told me, I think… me," Marlene said. "I can understand Annabelle, but Samuel?" Kowalski asked.

The three of us who remembered sighed as we all got into the car. After we got our seatbelts on, I handed back Kowalski's abacus to him. After about 15 minutes, we had explained everything to Kowalski.

"Interesting. Blowhole changed the past, but technically I saved you three," Kowalski said. "And my phone. But for some reason, not the suits," I said. "I see the problem there.

You did fall out of your bunks in the middle of the night. I may have gotten to your phone first and was about to do the suits when time changed," Kowalski said to me. "Well, now we can forgive you for that, since it wasn't your fault that you couldn't do the suits," Anna said. "So those worked without malfunctioning?" Kowalski asked.

"Unlike when you made us humans, they did. We must have gotten lucky," Sam said. "You must have, like you two existing at all," Kowalski said to Anna and Sam. "Speaking of that, where are we headed?" Kowalski asked.

"After Marlene and yourself, Private is the closest, followed by Rico, and Skipper," I said. I once again gave Anna my phone to show Kowalski the GPS chips' locations.

"Skipper was right. Those chips were a good idea," Kowalski said. "Yes, but how are we supposed to get to Skipper? He's thousands of miles away," Marlene said. "And you've said jet packs built from parts here won't fly," I added.

"Well, with that information, it would take a week of driving and three days by train," Kowalski explained. "I wish they had gone ahead with the Hyperloop," I said. ****

"What is that?" Kowalski asked. "Basically a super bullet train. It can go 760 MPH (1,220 KM/h)," I explained. "Yes, that would be a much better option. But we should fly on a plane, since that would be the quickest option," Kowalski explained.

"How are we all supposed to get on a plane? We're not human at the moment," Marlene said. "Maybe we could go around airport security through the air ducts in the airport," Kowalski suggested. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it I guess," I said. With that, we continued on our way to Private.

Got Kowalski. Now we need the other guys. Please review the chapter. Reviews seriously will always mean a lot. Time for some notes, as usual.

* Remember, in Book 3, we all took pictures of us as humans.

** Referencing whenever Skipper does that in the movies or the show. But for a good example, look around the beginning of "Truth Ache." Also, I couldn't resist Marlene using a Skipper quote.

*** Referencing "Snowmageddon" when Kowalski, Private, and Fred were stuck in the tree.

**** Search for it online. It's super cool.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hyper-Cute

Welcome to the fifth chapter. Time to go get Private. Let's do that now, shall we?

**CHAPTER 5 – Hyper-Cute**

"Hey Kowalski, how come you didn't try to get out of the zoo before now?" I asked him. "Dr. Blowhole used the truth serum on me and found out all the plans I had ever come up with and my method of making new ones," he answered. "So that's what happened to you," Marlene said sadly. "We weren't all in the same room?" I asked.

Marlene sighed. "He split us up into two rooms. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were in a different room than the one You, Skipper, and I were in," Marlene said sadly. Anna, Sam, and I all sighed, knowing where this was going. "Blowhole Mind Jacked Skipper right in front of us, didn't he?" I asked. The kids put their arms around their mother, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, he did. I don't think I ever felt so helpless before that moment. Seeing Skipper's memories ripped away from him and being able to do nothing since we were stuck to a wall was so horrible. That feeling of helplessness was worse than actually losing," Marlene said, nearly sobbing. "I'm sorry I don't remember that Marlene. I wish I could remember so I could fully grasp what you're saying," I said apologetically. I would have been comforting Marlene as well, if I weren't driving.

"But if you did remember, that would mean we would be defeated permanently. At least we now have a chance of undoing what Blowhole has done. And we have more things to fight for. Instead of simply fighting to regain our freedom again, we're fighting for that, both our worlds, and our families," Marlene said no longer sobbing and sounding determined. Everyone's face turned to shock at how much Marlene sounded like Skipper again. "Wow Mom. Once again, you've shocked us all at how much you sound like Dad," Sam said. "Thank you honey," Marlene said to him.

(P to a little later)

"I'm glad the roads weren't changed. We don't need to ask for directions. We can just follow this easily, since we've been here before," I said. "We've been here before? When?" Kowalski asked. "When we went for some interviews after us two were revealed three months ago, we all met some famous people, even up to the president," Anna answered. * "The president? Wow. What'd he think of us?" Marlene asked.

"He thought highly of us. He even asked Dad for some advice on what to do for some situations, which actually turned out better than the original plans would have. His dog was nice, too," Sam answered. "Ah, Bo. ** Yes, he is a good dog. Quite the conversationalist," I said, remembering when that happened. "Wait, how'd you understand him? He's not from our world, right?" Kowalski asked.

"Nope, he's from my world. For some reason after I visited your world for the first time, I was changed into a Penguin, which I've been there ever since. Something in my DNA was also changed that lets me speak to animals," I said. Anna, Sam, and I told about the stories I had said about messing with people with my ability, which made everyone laugh. "That sounds fun," Marlene said between laughs. "Oh, it is," I said.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the zoo and they all filed into the backpack again. "There's still no one here. I wonder if Blowhole has some power in the system," I said. "Based off the Blowhole Day he set up after he beat us, I'd say he does. Along with high power in many countries," Kowalski answered. Anna, Sam, and I sighed again as we progressed through the zoo. "Of course he took some power after he won. What villain wouldn't?" I said.

"Hey isn't that a Lunacorn?" Anna asked as we progressed. I stepped forward to look at it, but didn't pick it up, since there was another trap suspended in a tree. "It sure looks like it. I wonder if Blowhole took this as well when he raided both our habitats at the zoo," I said.

"He raided them? There go my inventions as well," Kowalski said. "Yeah, there weren't any in level 13. Everything down to the Velocitizer was gone," Sam said. "The only thing we found, by pure luck, in our habitat, was your wedding vows Mom," Anna said.

This time, Marlene volunteered to cut the rope, and again, we lifted the crate up and collected the Lunacorn and pressed on. "I still know all of those by heart even though I never got to say them to Skipper," Marlene said sadly.

"I've still got that video, if you want to see it later. The drive to Los Angeles from here is very long," I said. Suddenly, both humans and lobsters jumped out from a habitat. We immediately got into fighting stances, with everyone in the backpack jumping out.

A lobster pressed a button on a tree, just like last time. Again, a Blowhole hologram appeared. "Grr… I was sure I had you at San Francisco. No matter, I've got some better henchmen this time. They are all under my direct control, even the humans," Blowhole gloated. "Lobsters and humans, attack!" Blowhole ordered and his image cut out again.

We knocked out half of the humans and lobsters, but were getting pushed towards the back of the zoo. The Penguin habitat this time was not flipped over, but until we came into sound range, they didn't react to us. At quick glances, I could see they were all interested in what was going on. Especially one little penguin. "Guys?" Private asked. "Yes, it's us! We could use a little help, please!" Marlene requested.

Private immediately joined us, helping us knock down many more humans and lobsters. But we were getting pushed out of the zoo in the back, further away than we wanted to be. "Now what?" I asked the group as we fought. "Private, can you still… you know… hyper-cute?" Kowalski asked.

"I think I can. Cover your eyes so you're not knocked out," Private instructed. We all jumped as far away from our enemies as we could and then closed our eyes. We all heard the _boosh_ sound, following my many "Aww"'s and people and crustaceans falling to the floor.

We opened our eyes back up and looked and saw that they all had been knocked out. "I'm sorry we forced you to use that Private," I said apologetically. "It's alright. But humans and lobsters? What's going on? We were all split up," Private said confused.

We all began telling Private had had transpired over the last few hours as we walked back towards the front and the car. "Wow. Good job for saving them all Kowalski. And it's very nice to meet you Annabelle and Samuel," he said. "It's nice to see you again too," they both said.

"Here's your Lunacorn Private," I said, handing it to him. "It's been a long time since I've seen Princess Self-Respectra," Private said while happily taking it. We all kept walking to the car and got in and buckled our belts. I filled the car up again at a gas station, and then we were on our way to get Rico and then Skipper.

All right, now we've got Private too. Time to get Rico and then onto Skipper! Please rate and review this chapter. I just have a couple notes for you today.

* After all that, obviously the president (and probably a few other world leaders and celebrities) would want to meet us all.

** Bo is President Obama's dog. He is a Portuguese water dog. Google him for a picture.


	6. Chapter 6 - Weapons Expert

Welcome to chapter 6. Things will start ramping up even more now. Let's read this new chapter shall we?

**CHAPTER 6 – Weapons Expert**

(P to later) We had been driving for several hours, trying to come up with a plan to stop Blowhole. We had also filled the car up when it was starting to get halfway out of gas. We were also telling everyone about what had really happened after we stopped Blowhole all the way to yesterday.

To Marlene, Kowalski, and Private it all sounded very fun. But to Anna, Sam, and I, it angered us how Blowhole had taken their true lives from them. Especially since Blowhole had erased the kids. As we were all talking, the radio switched away from music.

"And now for a special message from our beloved ruler, Dr. Blowhole," an announcer said. "I guess that clarifies that he took power," I said. Blowhole then came on the radio. "Hello, my loyal subjects. I bring this message to six special people. I only know four of their names, and they are Matthew, Marlene, Kowalski, and Private. But rest assured I know the little Otter and Penguin are with them as well," Blowhole said. "Pengotters. Not simply an Otter and a Penguin," Anna said.

"I know what you six are up to and I don't like it. I have all of my henchmen looking for you. Rest assured, I will find you. And when I do, I will Mind Jack all your memories, as I did with Skipper. You shall fall once again," Blowhole finished as the station switched back to music. Unfortunately, it was his solo song he did when the MP3 Player had taken control. * "I hate that song," I said and turned off the radio.

"I am not going to be Mind Jacked again," Sam said determinedly. "None of us will," I agreed. "How are we supposed to undo Skipper's Mind Jacking when we find him though?" Marlene asked. "We could try the spirit guide method of getting him to remember by telling him our memories of him and the ones he's told us," I said.

"Hopefully we find Skipper before Blowhole finds us," Private said. "I sure hope so," I said. We turned the radio on for some music, but all the stations still were playing Blowhole's solo. "Really, all everyone listens to is this?" I asked, while turning the radio off again. "What about the songs we have all sung before?" Anna asked.

"We've got a recording deal?" Marlene asked curious. "Well, us three haven't sung and we don't have a recording deal, but try to find on my phone the songs from the show you have all sung," I said, handing the phone from my pocket to everyone in the back. I felt one of them take my phone and I put my second hand back on the wheel.

"You do have a nice taste in music," Marlene said. "Yes. I don't really like many genres except for classic rock," I said. "Those concerts have been fun to be at," Anna said happily while they were probably scrolling. "When you're from another world, it's much easier to get tickets to things. After all, we did get to go to the premiere of Avengers: Age Of Ultron," I said happily. **

"That was a great movie. And the stars of the movie were nice too," Sam said. "I think Robert Downey Jr. did like being able to actually be in a real Iron Man suit, instead of CGI," I said. *** "Just like in that first movie, it did take him a bit to get used to it," Anna said, slightly laughing. "That's on YouTube too, if you three want to see it," I said to Marlene, Kowalski, and Private. "We'll watch that after we find these songs," Kowalski said.

"Let me try. OK Google Now, play songs from the other world," I voice commanded to my phone. I heard the familiar sound of the wireless control activating and recognizing what I said. ****

After mere seconds, the music started to play. We all began singing along to the songs from the show, really enjoying ourselves. We sang every song all the way from the first song during the Kidsmas special until when Julien and Kowalski had nearly stopped time. *****

"Those sure bring back memories," Private said happily. "I'm glad I still have those. A lot of people before you were discovered really loved the songs too," I said. "I still remember after all this time the song Skipper sang to me when he proposed," Marlene said. "That was a beautiful wedding," I said. "I'd like to watch it. Can I try the voice command?" Marlene asked. "Sure, go ahead," I said.

"OK Google Now, look up Skipper and Marlene's wedding video," Marlene said to the phone. It didn't do anything this time. "It didn't work," Marlene said. "Sorry about that. I forgot it's only coded to me," I said.

I said the same thing and it worked this time. "Did I set that up?" Kowalski asked while the video was buffering. "Actually, the manufacturer includes it on every phone, but I had to set it to my voice. But as we said, you do all have your own phones," I said to Marlene, Kowalski, and Private.

The video started playing and everyone looked at it, except for me because I was still driving. Though in the rear view mirror, I could see Marlene was really happy watching it, knowing what had happened after we really did beat Blowhole was right in front of her eyes.

But Marlene was also hurting. The perfect day she had enjoyed in the real timeline had been ripped away from her. And everything else that had happened as well. She had never gone on her honeymoon and never had Anna and Sam. That was the most tragic thing about this mess. She had lost her three greatest loves. But we were going to fix that.

After more hours, we had finished the video and were in the zoo. "Let's not let our guards down. Blowhole probably has more tricks planned," I said to the group, who were in the backpack again. "Got it," they all said.

We slowly progressed through the zoo, looking out for anything that moved in a suspicious way. Suddenly, an entire wall flipped around, revealing dozens of humans and lobsters poised for battle. We all jumped into fighting stances again while yet another tree button was pushed.

Once again, Blowhole spoke to us through the hologram. "You can't seem to give up, can you?" Blowhole mocked. "Nope," I said matter-of-factly. He had a frustrated yet cunning expression on his face.

"No matter. This is the end of the line for you," Blowhole said with a really good evil laugh. That frightened us all a bit, but we managed not to show it. "Really? Even with an evil laugh you still won't back down? Fine, then. Attack!" Blowhole ordered his troops before the hologram disappeared.

Once again, we had cut half of his troops down. Each time we faced the troops, it was getting harder. We all kept narrowly not getting punched into unconsciousness. We all jumped back and Private tried his hyper-cute again, but unfortunately none of them fell down.

They must have been covering their eyes, as we did. Out of nowhere, a smoke bomb flew in from somewhere and blew up. Seizing this rare opportunity, we managed to take them all out before the smoke cleared.

"Where did that come from?" Kowalski wondered. "Did you two grab a smoke bomb or something this morning?" I asked the kids. "No. Couldn't even find the pieces to make one anywhere here either," Sam said.

"Where could it have come from?" Marlene asked. "It might have been Rico. But seeing as it was a bomb, but he himself isn't here, he must be stuck somewhere," Kowalski said. "I think I saw it come from that direction," Private said, pointing.

"Well, let's go check it out," I said. We all walked in the direction Private had pointed towards and there was the Penguin habitat, but caged like Marlene's had been. The cage had been undone enough for a smoke bomb to pass through, which had happened. We looked all around for another panel and found one. We pressed a button and the cage split down the middle, with each side falling away from the habitat.

"Rico? Are you in there?" I asked. Rico emerged, happy and confused to see us all. "Hi," Rico said, in a confused-sounding voice. We all said hello to him and explained what happened.

We all checked for any supplies Blowhole may have missed inside of him, but all Rico had were some parachutes. "Those could come in handy. If he has a base we'll need to drop into, we can use those," I said as Rico was swallowing them back up.

"It's good that we have many, in case they don't work," Kowalski said. "I'm glad for that. Let's go get Skipper now," I said to everyone. We all headed out to the car while trying to think of a plan.

Sweet, we've got Rico. We now have everyone we need to help us get to Skipper and end this. Was this a good chapter? Please rate and review. I've got a few notes today.

* Referencing Blowhole's solo song in "The Return Of The Revenge of Dr. Blowhole."

** Remember, in Book 3, they all became Marvel fans like myself after watching the movies and building the suits. Also, obviously we'd be able to get early tickets, seeing as how everyone's a celebrity themselves now.

*** CGI stands for "Computer Generated Image". Also, duh, we'd like RDJ try out the suit himself, as he is the one who is Iron Man in the movies.

**** Currently, the Motorola Moto X has this feature. Just search "Moto X Touchless Control" on YouTube and you'll see how it works. But in 2015 we'll hopefully have that feature on many phones.

***** Referencing every episode where they all sang.


	7. Chapter 7 - Flying

Welcome to the 7th chapter. Thanks for reading this! It means a lot. So let's get to the new chapter, shall we?

**CHAPTER 7 – Flying**

"Alright, how are you supposed to get around airport security?" I asked the group. "We could go in the backpack," Marlene suggested. "Yes, but we would be subject to X-rays from the machine the backpack would go through," Kowalski said. "Maybe we could go through the air ducts in the terminal after we know where to meet you," Anna suggested.

"Good idea Anna, but how are we supposed to get up there? We don't have a grappling gun," Sam said. "Let's get one then," I said. "OK Google Now, find stores that sell grappling guns," I commanded to my phone. It activated again and started giving me directions to the nearest store. We drove there and got a grappling gun and some food for the plane ride. I again paid with my phone.

"Alright, this is where we leave the car behind," I said. "When we turn everything back to normal, it will probably return to your home," Kowalski said. "Good. Because I don't want to have to fly all the way down here and then have to drive this back up," I said. I crouched down and they all jumped into the bag, for the time being.

"So what airline is a good option?" Marlene asked. "Well, we're flying from Los Angeles to New York, so we'll want a direct flight. One of JetBlue's home bases is at the John F. Kennedy Airport in New York, so they're bound to have many flights," I answered. * "Do we have enough for a one-way plane ticket purchased on the same day?" Anna asked.

"I sure hope so," I said. We proceeded to an automated machine to buy the ticket. There was actually a pretty big sale going on, even for immediate tickets. I had enough to get a ticket and it printed a moment later. "I've got it," I said to the group.

"Where's a good place for us to get into an air duct?" Private asked. "Hmm… Well, let's find one near a bench or something. That way I can act like I'm sitting down relaxing and you guys can slowly climb out of the backpack and then fire the grappling gun," I said. We did find a bench and after a few minutes when no one was looking, proceeded with our plan.

I acted like I was just playing a game on my phone while they all climbed out of my backpack stealthily. Once we once again made sure no one was looking, they fired the grappling gun and went up into the air ducts. "I sure hope this works," I thought to myself.

I made sure I still had my ID in my pocket and I did. I got up and started walking to airport security. I got there and handed the person my ticket and ID, which they accepted. I went through the scanner while my backpack also did the same, along with my phone and shoes.

I successfully went through airport security and put my stuff back together. I looked up at an air vent and everyone was up there. I gave them a thumbs up sign put pointed that we should continue onwards before they come back down.

They also gave a thumbs up sign, acknowledging me. I continued walking towards the gate and luckily, an air vent from the ducts was in a corner. I looked up again and everyone was there. I signaled silently for them to come down and they came down slowly and silently via the wall. No one managed to see them as they got into the backpack either.

We all breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I can't believe that worked," I said. "We can't believe it either. None of Blowhole's forces are here, too. We must have been really lucky," Anna said. "I agree. Once we got onto the plane, we may be able to relax for a few hours," I said. "That would be nice. Once we get into the air, nothing can come after us for six hours," Marlene said.

"Unless Blowhole has control over these security cameras, there's no way he would know we're getting on a plane, so he wouldn't be able to call it back either," I said. "That's a relief. So how are we going to get to the zoo from the airport?" Private asked.

"Well, apparently I still can't get a rental car until I'm 25, which is weird. ** I'll call us a cab with my phone," I said. "But it's connected to the real Internet. How are we going to get it to work without destroying that connection?" Kowalski asked.

"I think we'll have to take someone's SIM card. One of you will have to pull off the phone snatching and returning," I said. I pulled out my phone and ejected the SIM card. "This is what we'll need from the phone that we borrow," I said, showing it to them. "We'll return the phone right?" Private asked. "To maintain a clear conscience, we will once we get the SIM card," I said.

After about 20 minutes, the plane we would be taking rolled into the gate. "That's the plane we're going to be on guys," I said as we all looked out through the window. "It looks like a nice plane," Marlene said. "It's an Airbus 320. Those are big planes," Kowalski said.

"Hopefully it's not too crowded," I said. "And hopefully people wouldn't see us," Private said. "That, and when you have to remain in the bag, hopefully no one is in front or to the sides of us. That way no one's feet touches the bag in any way," I said.

After an hour or so, it was time to board the now refueled and restocked plane. First and business class went before anyone else, as usual. There were only a few of them. Then it was our class's turn.

Looking behind me, there were some people in line, but not enough that it looked like a crowded plane. I proceeded forward with my ticket and it was scanned and I started boarding the plane.

I went through the hallway leading to the plane and then onto the plane itself. I found my seat and sat down. "Sorry guys, but I'll have to put you under the seat for the moment," I whispered to them. "That's alright," Marlene responded quietly.

I carefully put the backpack under the seat in front of me and put my phone into airplane mode and then turned it off, since it would be 40,000 feet away from the ground with no connection. ***

Other people were also boarding and miraculously none sat next to or in front of us. Standing up as much as I could to look around, the plane actually wasn't very crowded. Only maybe a third of the seats were filled. I sat back down and buckled myself in, getting ready for the flight. I also turned the TV to the map channel so we could check on our progress every so often. ****

The plane started moving and the usual safety instructions were being shown off in the front of the plane. I watched them since there was nothing else to do. Finally, the plane reached the runway and started speeding up for takeoff. I put one foot near the bag so that I could stop it from possibly moving back or in any other direction.

Throughout the flight, I kept a constant lookout through the windows for Blowhole or any of his henchmen, but didn't see any luckily. Everyone had dozed off on the plane after an hour or two, even the stewards, so everyone came out, while also buckling themselves in for safety.

We began to plan, albeit quietly so as to not wake anyone up. "We're only an hour or so away from the airport," I said to everyone. "That map has been useful, along with the news," Kowalski said. "I agree. I'm seeing lots of people on the news roaming the country looking for us. Little do they know, we're flying over all of their heads," I said. We all softly chuckled.

"I can't wait to see Skipper again, after all this time. I've missed him so much," Marlene said. "We've all missed Skipper as well. But you probably miss him 4,917,620% more than we do, since you were never married, like you should have been," Kowalski said. "Where do you get those numbers from Kowalski?" Sam asked. "My abacus has helped, but it doesn't take a genius like myself to state the obvious," Kowalski said.

"I really hope when we fix this, I don't remember all the misery before today," Marlene said. "We hope you don't either, Mom," Anna said. "Mom. I love having children to call me that," Marlene said happily. "Tomorrow is our 1st birthday," Sam said happily.

"Well, what would you like?" Marlene asked. "After all that's happened today, all we want is to fix this and make you all immune to any future timeline changes," Anna said. "It's good we had all picked to watch that movie last night before time was changed. Otherwise, you two wouldn't exist and we would all still be prisoners," Kowalski said.

The speaker system for the plane came on after a little bit. "Attention passengers. We're about to start descending for landing. Please make sure all carry-on items are stored in below your seats or up above and all tray tables and seats are in their correct and upright positions," the pilot said.

"I'll see you guys below," I said. "See you below," they said and then disappeared into the backpack, which was actually still below the seat in front. For about 10 minutes, we just waited for the plane to start descending. I saw out the windows we were still high up, but could see the city out in the distance. I remembered the airport was on Long Island, so I knew we weren't landing yet.

That's a wrap on this chapter. We're almost to Skipper. Please rate and review this chapter. I've got a few notes today.

* JetBlue's main hubs are in New York, Boston, Fort Lauderdale, Long Beach, Oakland, Orlando, and Washington DC.

** Yeah, that's the law in the US is no rental cars until you're 25. How does that make sense?

*** I know JetBlue has Wi-Fi, but when I wrote this, it was only on a few planes.

**** JetBlue has free TV, including a few channels of their own, including one with a map of your current location.


	8. Chapter 8 - Falling

Welcome to chapter 8. We're almost at Skipper. Let's go get him, shall we?

**CHAPTER 8 – Falling**

All of us were patiently waiting for the plane to start descending. We were glad that we had an uneventful flight. Not to mention, we were almost at New York and would be reuniting with Skipper soon. I looked out the window and saw the city getting slightly closer every second. I also saw a really nice beach below and decided we should all go there once this is over.

All of a sudden, the plane sharply climbed. Looking at the map, the altitude was going nuts. Because it was such an angle, the backpack started to slide, so I put it on the seat. Then the incline stopped at 40,000 feet. "That was weird," Sam said. "I agree. Hopefully it's just a correction," I said.

Suddenly, a bubble formed around me and I was thrust into the aisle. "It's not a correction!" I shouted. I then stopped moving, but the plane kept going! Everyone in the backpack was now in bubbles in the aisle as well! I grabbed the backpack at the last possible second for later. We tried with all our might to break free before we went out the back of the plane, but couldn't!

"Options Kowalski!" I shouted. "Find something sharp and pointy to pop the bubbles!" he answered. We all tried to look for something as we were slowly falling to the back of the plane and couldn't find anything! We stopped moving and continued to try and break free when another message came over the speakers, but this time it was Blowhole.

"Attention passengers of this aircraft. The seven traitors I have been looking for this whole day have gotten onto this plane somehow. I can't let them get to the final traitor, so this is the end of the line for them. Please enjoy watching them fall 40,000 feet," Blowhole said and the speakers cut out. "He's trying to kill us!" Marlene shouted. The bubbles all started to move out towards the back of the plane as it progressed forward. "There's got to be something we can do!" Anna shouted.

"Merge all the bubbles! Maybe if we all have one thing to punch at, we can break it!" I shouted. We all grabbed hold of each other and the bubbles grew into one bubble. It started to slow down, but wouldn't stop! We continued thrashing at it, and even though Marlene and Anna had all their claws out, but it wasn't working!

Suddenly, we passed through the tail of the plane. "No!" we all shouted, desperately trying to get back to the plane. Suddenly, the bubble popped and gravity started to take over, drawing us down towards the Earth!

"What can we possibly do?!" I shouted to Kowalski as we were all falling. "Aim for that water over by that beach!" Kowalski said, pointing down. We angled ourselves towards the water. "How are we supposed to slow down?! The impact into the water may still kill us!" Marlene shouted. "I don't want to die!" Anna shouted.

"Rico, do you have anything besides the grappling gun?" Kowalski asked. Rico released the grappling gun, another smoke bomb we had built, and started to release parachutes! "Use the parachutes! It's our only chance!" Sam shouted. While still falling at an incredible speed, we all managed to grab a parachute and immediately pulled the trigger.

All of theirs worked, but mine was starting to snap due to me weighing more than them. "I need another one!" I shouted. Rico gave me another one, but that didn't work either! "Again!" I shouted. As soon as I pulled the trigger, I was pulled back up to where everyone else was.

We all looked at each other, now slowly parachuting towards the beach, seeing how lucky we had been. We all looked up and there was the plane, going on without us. "That was too close," I said. "How did he find us?" Private asked. "He must have spent the last few hours looking around. Just before he threw us out of the plane, he must have found some footage of us back in Los Angeles," Kowalski said.

"If he had only been 20 minutes slower, we wouldn't have nearly been killed," I said. "Thank goodness for these parachutes. I forgot we had them," Anna said. "Why did you have parachutes Rico?" I asked. "On the wedding day, we had some when we were trying to cut our travel time down to get to San Francisco," Kowalski answered. * "Thank goodness Blowhole didn't take those," Marlene said.

"If he had, we would all be on the ground by now," Sam said. We shivered at the thought. "He's turned really violent. He was only planning to Mind Jack us. What was going through his head at that moment?" I asked. "I don't think we'll ever know," Kowalski said.

"So Kowalski, what is the best way to land with parachutes?" Marlene asked, as we were getting closer to the ground. "We should slightly bend our knees, tuck our chins in, while also running in the air just before we land," Kowalski answered. ** "Sounds like a plan," Sam said.

We continued slowly drifting to the ground for a few more moments, but then got ourselves ready to land. We followed Kowalski's instructions exactly, landing perfectly. We all lay down on the sand. "I have never been more happy to be on the ground in my life," I said. We all dug our hands and flippers into the sand, feeling it slide through our fingers and on our flippers, happy to be alive.

After a few more moments, we cleaned up and started to come up with a plan. "So where are we?" Private asked. "Well, I can see New York City out in the distance, but I don't see any signs," Kowalski said. "I'll check," I said. I turned my phone back on and reinstated the cell signal. I launched the Maps app and it said we were still on Long Island, at Jones Beach.

"Ok Google Now, how long is it going to take to get to the Central Park Zoo?" I asked my phone. It activated and replied with "It will currently take one hour to get to the Central Park Zoo." "Now all we need is a SIM card to call a cab," Sam said. "Yes. Hopefully there's some people nearby," I said.

We walked along the beach, hoping to find someone with a phone. Finally we did. The person was napping, so we extracted their phone. I removed the SIM card from my phone and put it into my pocket for later and replaced it with the new one. We also put the person's phone back next to them. We walked out to the parking lot while I used the cab app on my phone to call one.

"The cab should be here in about 15 minutes," I said. "Sounds good. We'll be in the backpack again during the drive," Sam said. "Unless you want to knock the driver out, then yes," I said. "If they recognize us from the news though, we'll have to take them out anyway," Marlene said, sighing a bit. "We'll only knock them out until we get into Central Park and no longer need the cab, if it comes to that," I said.

After about 15 minutes, the cab was here. Unfortunately, the person did recognize us, so we did have to take them out. We put them in the back, but buckled them anyway. I got into the driver's seat and we proceeded on our way. "So this is the other New York," Marlene said as we passed over the highways and got closer to the city.

"Yes. But we've been here too, on interviews again. Those morning show hosts are fun," Anna said. Sam and I chuckled in agreement. "People really like us normally, it seems," Private said. "Yeah. It's fun. At least if it becomes too much sometimes, we can hide where no one can go," Anna said. "Yup. Your world. I'm glad no one's figured that out still," I said.

We continued driving into the city and eventually crossed one of the bridges. The four who didn't remember coming here loved coming home, or at least to a version of home. "Skipper, we're coming for you," Marlene said, really sounding determined and wanting to see him.

We got into the city and after blocks of traffic, finally got into the park. We stopped the car and I paid for the cab. We made sure no one was looking and then put the real driver in the front seat and made it look like he was sleeping. Then everyone climbed into the backpack and we headed for the zoo. I took the new SIM out of my phone and placed it into a garbage and put my original SIM card back in.

When we reached the zoo this time, people were actually milling around in the zoo, enjoying themselves. Thankfully, they didn't recognize me or spot the others in the backpack. We got into the area where the Penguins were, but didn't see Skipper. It wasn't encaged either. The Penguins were smiling and waving though. Suddenly Skipper himself jumped out of the water and started acting cute and cuddly and got everyone's attention.

He was performing many of the moves, but instead of his usual smirk, he looked complacent and happy with his situation. We were all probably thinking "Blowhole Mind Jacked Skipper to make him only be cute and cuddly." After a few moments, Skipper stopped performing, and like back at the regular zoo, fish was being thrown at him and the other Penguins.

Suddenly someone started speaking over the loudspeaker. "Attention, guests. We hope you have enjoyed coming here today, but we are now closing. Please make your way to the exits," the speaker said. The other guests started heading out, but I instead climbed a tree until I was unable to be seen by the leaves.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was gone, including the employees themselves. "It's time to get Skipper," I said to everyone. They all climbed out of the backpack and we proceeded down the tree carefully.

We walked back over to the Penguin habitat and looked around for Skipper. He was sleeping on the platform above, along with all the other Penguins. I climbed carefully over the barrier and carried Skipper off the platform over to the other side. "You're up Marlene," I said to her. "What should I do?" she asked. "Do something he might remember," I said.

"I know what do to," Marlene said, after thinking for a minute. She leaned in towards Skipper and then kissed him, trying to wake him up. He stirred and Marlene stepped back, hoping he would remember her. "Where am I?" Skipper asked. "You're with us Skipper," I said. "Skipper? I'm not Skipper. I'm Flippy, the Central Park Zoo's most popular performer," Skipper said. We all groaned at hearing him say that, since Blowhole had pulled the switcheroo on Skipper.

"You really don't remember me?" Marlene asked. "Not really. Is there a reason that I should?" Skipper asked. "We were engaged," Marlene said trying to revive his memory. "Engaged? A Penguin and an Otter?" Skipper asked. "Yes, Skipper. You two were engaged," I said. "Who are you?" Skipper asked.

We told Skipper our names, but it still wasn't working. "And we're your children," Anna and Sam said. "I don't think that's possible. Are you sure you've got the right Penguin? And how can a Penguin and an Otter have children?" Skipper asked. We all sighed.

"Maybe if we took you to your real home, you could remember," Anna suggested. "That's a good idea. Let's me just get another Portal ready," I said. Just as I pulled out my phone and was about to activate another Portal, a knockout bomb exploded nearby. I shoved the phone back in my pocket in sheer panic.

"Run!" I shouted. I scooped up Skipper and we all ran for the exit, trying not to get hit by a knockout bomb. Suddenly, the sky was blacked out with knockout bombs! "Oh crud," I said. Suddenly, they all exploded on the ground and we were passing out. The last thing I thought I saw was the evil dolphin himself, Blowhole.

That's one deep Mind Jacking. Skipper doesn't remember anything, not even Marlene. Also, curses. Blowhole found us. Please rate and review the chapter. I'll see you in the next one soon. I only have two notes today.

* Referencing Book 2 with that.

** Thank you Wikipedia for the information on how to land a parachute.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Dolphin Himself

Welcome to the 9th chapter. You guys are all awesome for reading and reviewing. Let's get started with this new chapter, shall we?

**CHAPTER 9 – The Dolphin Himself**

(P staying with me) I woke up suddenly, feeling groggy. I tried to rub my forehead, but my arms were stuck to a wall by metal braces. I struggled against them, trying to break free, but it didn't work. I looked to my right and Sam, Anna, and Marlene were also stuck to the same wall. To my left were Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper. All of them except Skipper were trying to break free as well, but it wasn't working either.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked the group. They all said they were. "So what happened? The last thing I remember was all those knockout bombs," Marlene said. "I think we've been nabbed by Blowhole. The last thing I remember was Blowhole coming up to us himself," I said. "Lights activated," we heard a booming voice suddenly say. Many lights came on and blinded us all, so we closed our eyes.

"Do you mind turning those down?" Sam asked whoever turned them on. The lights became dimmer surprisingly, so we were able to open our eyes again. "Well, well, well, it seems you survived the plane," Blowhole's voice suddenly said. From a door across the room, the mad dolphin himself rolled in on his Segway.

"Hello. Who are you?" Skipper asked cheerfully since he still didn't have his memory back. "I'm Dr. Blowhole. I've heard of you Flippy. I am a big fan," Blowhole said, lying through his teeth. Skipper didn't seem to pick that up though. "It's nice to meet you. It's always nice to meet new animals and people," Skipper said cheerfully again.

We all looked at Blowhole with angry faces. "Oh, you miss your leader and lover don't you?" Blowhole retorted at us. We silently continued to angrily stare at him, not wanting to reveal anything on that subject. "It sure seems like you do. Now how did you survive falling 40,000 feet?" Blowhole asked us. Once again, no information revealed.

He started to look annoyed at us. "You know that you're all really annoying, don't you?" Blowhole asked us. Still no response. "There are two ways to do this. The easy way or the fun way," Blowhole said.

We all looked at him curiously. "Finally, your expressions changed. You didn't forget that I had this did you?" Blowhole asked us, while pressing a button on his Segway. A small vial popped up out of the Segway, containing a red substance.

Marlene and the guys who remembered changed their expressions to ones of fear, while Anna, Sam, and I still looked at him curiously. Skipper still looked blissfully happy. "Ah, you four remember this, don't you? Interesting that you don't Matthew. It's that old friend of yours, truth serum," Blowhole said evilly. Anna, Sam, and I all had our expressions turned to sadness, knowing that was had made them all give up their secrets.

"Now shall I have to use this or do you want to voluntarily give up your secrets? Since last time, I've added a little kick to the truth serum. Even though you'll be telling the truth, you'll experience as much pain as if you were thrown across the room," Blowhole said with an evil laugh. We all became even more afraid of him. He truly had gone mad with all the power he had amassed.

"You've got 20 minutes to decide," Blowhole said, disappearing through the door again. We all breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't used the serum right then and there. "Now what?" I asked, stuttering a bit from fear. "I think we should try again to restore Skipper's memories," Kowalski said, also stuttering.

We all began to each feed Skipper our memories of him. "Skipper, Manfredi and Johnson," Rico said. Skipper's head perked up a bit, like he was remembering. A smile grew to his face as he said, "I miss those knuckleheads." It was working. "Skipper, you used to be banned from Denmark, but we helped you not be," Private said. His face changed to anger. "Never trust a puffin," he said determinedly.

"Skipper, we've all defeated Blowhole before. We need your help to do it again," Kowalski said. Skipper's expression stayed the same. "Dr. Blowhole. The sixth Svengali of the seven seas," Skipper said. "Skipper, you've been all around the world. Remember when you met a King Julien?" I asked him. Skipper's face changed again to one of annoyance. "Lemurs, get out of my habitat," Skipper said as if they were actually here.

We needed to keep pushing into his mind. Sooner or later, his mind would return. "Sir, you stopped a crazy animal control officer named X. Do you remember that?" Sam asked Skipper. Skipper's face was still one of annoyance. "He keeps zinging us with those one liners. I won't have it!" Skipper said. We were getting close, as he had said that before.

"Sir, you have met Santa twice. Do you remember him?" Anna asked Skipper. ** Skipper's expression changed to one of happiness. "Alright everyone, get the sparkly stuff. Time to fix Christmas," Skipper said.

"Skipper, you loved someone for 4 straight years before finally admitting your feelings. And they love you too. They miss you and want you back in their life. You are due to be married," Marlene said, trying the love card again. Skipper's expression changed again to pure joy and love. "Marlene," Skipper said in a loving way.

Suddenly, Skipper's expression changed again to one of confusion. "What the deuce? Where am I?" Skipper asked himself, while struggling against the braces. Once that started happening, we knew Skipper was finally back. "Skipper, you're here with us," I said. He stopped struggling and looked over at us. "Everyone? What's going on? Where are we?" he asked us.

We quickly, in less than five minutes, told him what had happened and what was going on. He remembered nothing from after the Mind Jacking until now, but believed us. "Well, I know all of you, but who are you two?" Skipper asked Anna and Sam.

"I'm Annabelle. I'm your daughter," she said. "And I'm Samuel. I'm your son," he said. Skipper looked over at Marlene after they said that. "We can actually have children?" Skipper asked, happy but confused.

"That's what these three have told me," Marlene said, directing that towards us. "Blowhole changed the timeline and got rid of our marriage and our children. Kowalski, give me options on how to fix this," Skipper said.

"It feels good to hear you say that again Skipper. I think we'll have to first subdue Blowhole somehow and then get a Chronotron built," Kowalski answered. "And how do you propose we do that?" I asked.

"We can try to get rid of these braces by drawing Blowhole close and then trying to press a button on his Segway," Kowalski answered. "I'll try that. I am the tallest, for the moment," I said. We all agreed on our plan. Moments later, Blowhole came back in and Skipper faked he was still Mind Jacked.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your new secrets or shall you be experiencing pain before being Mind Jacked like your leader?" Blowhole asked us. We all sighed, as if we were giving up.

"You win. We'll tell you our secrets. But first, why did you try to kill us?" I asked. "It's not obvious? You were in a ripe position to be defeated. I took my opportunity as it came. How did you survive falling 40,000 feet anyway?" Blowhole asked us.

"We grabbed parachutes as we were being pulled out of the plane," Kowalski said. We all knew he was lying, but it was definitely convincing. "I see. I'll have to remove those from the airlines. Now who are you two?" Blowhole asked Anna and Sam. They introduced themselves again. "Now why did you join this failure of a group?" Blowhole asked them. "Pengotters," they simply said.

"Pengotters?" Blowhole questioned. He looked back and forth between Skipper and Marlene. "Besides the fact that your parents are a bird and a mammal, they haven't seen each other in over a year. How could they possibly have children?" Blowhole asked.

"Do you remember when you defeated us and we suddenly fell unconscious?" I asked Blowhole. "Yes. Best day of my life. A blast came from out of nowhere and hit you two. I looked back and saw something fade from existence. Why do you ask?" Blowhole asked me.

"Well, we really did stop you on that date. Someone changed the timeline, but got rid of themselves," Marlene said. "I would like to thank whoever that was," Blowhole said. "Now even if your story is true, how can an Otter and a Penguin even have children?" Blowhole asked us. Since we had told her the truth, Marlene lied and said, "Well, all you need is a scientist, a honeymoon, and ancient instincts." *

"Well, when I Mind Jack you all, I'll get the rest of your secrets anyway," Blowhole said, ending the conversation. "Mind if you come closer so I can ask you a question?" I asked Blowhole. "Why not? There's nothing you can do anyway," Blowhole said, coming close enough for me to tap the release button on the Segway when I needed to.

"Why can't you turn over a new leaf? Why not stop all this?" I asked. "You think I want to give up all the power I have? That'll never happen," Blowhole said. Upon hearing that, I used my fast reflexes to press the release button on the Segway before he even knew what happened.

"You tricked me! All henchmen report to attack!" Blowhole shouted. He tried backing away, but Skipper jumped on him. "How dare you change my life! You took away my mind, my wife, and my children," Skipper said angrily trying to beat Blowhole down. I took this opportunity to grab the Segway and lock the henchmen out. I did so and we all began to attack Blowhole in anger of how he ruined all of the lives.

He fell unconscious and we all stopped. Marlene, Skipper, Anna, and Sam all jumped onto the Segway and Mind Jacked him. "Never mess with family and friends," we all said to the unconscious and Mind Jacked Blowhole.

"Attention all henchmen. Blowhole says you are all fired," I said after pressing a button for a microphone and speaking into it. We all heard grumbling on the other side of the door and then disappearing footsteps as all the henchmen left.

"Now we should fix the timeline," I said. "There should be McGuffium here somewhere," Kowalski said. We first caged Blowhole up and then went through all the now empty rooms, looking for the supplies to build a Chronotron.

"What's this?" I asked Kowalski, holding up a vial filled with a yellow substance. "McGuffium 240. It's very unstable," Kowalski said. "Will it still work if we can't find the regular McGuffium 239?" I asked.

"It should, but let's try to find regular McGuffium first," Kowalski said. I carefully took the McGuffium 240 with us while we tried to find the normal 239. "So it's your birthday in a few hours," Skipper said to the kids.

"Yes Dad. All we want though is to fix this," Anna said. Skipper hugged both of the kids and kissed Marlene. They must have missed each other because they kissed for maybe half a minute before splitting apart for air.

"I've missed you so much Skipper," Marlene said lovingly. "I know Marlene. I'm so sorry for failing you last year," Skipper said very apologetically. "Hey! Once again, you didn't fail," I said to him. "Was it a good wedding?" Skipper asked. "Best one I've ever been to," I said. They both smiled.

"What about for the fans?" Marlene asked. Sam, Anna, and I all laughed. "They loved it. They loved our reveal even more," Anna said. "So did the creators," Sam said, putting _creators_ in air quotes.

We continued searching around and found no McGuffium 239, but did find the necessary parts to build a Chronotron. After 20 minutes, we completed it. "You three can jump in first," Skipper said, speaking to Sam, Anna, and I. "Yes Sir!" I said. Sam and Anna both replied with, "Yes Dad!"

We fired up the Chronotron, and the portal was yellow this time, matching the color of the McGuffium 240. We set the date and time to a little bit before Marlene and I had come back out of Moscone to face Blowhole last year.

"Here goes," I said. Sam, Anna, and I all took a running start to the Portal and jumped inside. We looked back and everyone else was getting ready to jump too, but the Portal closed. "Mom and Dad!" both Anna and Sam shouted.

"Oww," I said, feeling a pain. "What?" they asked me. Just like the first time it had happened, a brilliant flash blinded the three of us and I was a Penguin. "Hey! This is my world! I'm not supposed to be a Penguin here!" I shouted at the Universe. "What are we supposed to do without everyone?" Sam asked.

"We'll have to take down the Blowhole that changed time by ourselves," I said. We all gulped nervously, seeing as this Blowhole had gone absolutely insane. "I sure wish everyone was here with us," Anna said sadly. We continued going back in time. "Don't worry. When we succeed, they shouldn't remember any of this," I said.

"So why are you a Penguin right now?" Sam asked. "I sure wish Kowalski could explain it, but maybe there can't be two of me in the same place. It'll make it easier to not be spotted by myself though. I don't want my universe to be ripped apart like yours almost was," I said. Suddenly, another Yellow portal appeared. Not knowing where exactly it would place us in San Francisco in the past, we braced for anything to happen.

We've stopped the present, mad Blowhole. But now we've been separated from everyone again. Curse the instability of McGuffium 240. Please rate and review this chapter. See you in the next one. I have only two notes today.

* Well, that isn't exactly a total lie.

** Samuel and Annabelle said _sir_ because if they said dad Skipper might have gotten confused again.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Second Battle

Welcome to chapter 10. Time to restore the timeline to its real, true glory. Let's go!

**CHAPTER 10 – A Second Battle**

We all braced for going through the portal, not knowing exactly where it would place us in San Francisco. Suddenly we fell through the portal and landed on some grass. As we expected, there were no humans. We quickly looked in all directions for Blowhole from either the future or the present. Thankfully, he was not anywhere nearby.

"So where are we?" Anna asked. Since whenever my phone stays with me no matter what happens, I asked it without pulling it out, "OK, Google Now, what is my current location?" Even though it was locked, it said, "You are currently at the Yerba Buena Gardens."

"I remember this place. But there's no time for remembering right now. OK Google Now, give me directions to Moscone," I said to the phone. It started giving us directions and we ran and belly slid to Moscone, while still looking out for Blowhole.

"So obviously there will be two Blowholes now. How do we stop them?" Sam asked. "Well, the current Blowhole will have to be Mind Jacked by your mother and myself, just as he was before. As to us, we'll probably have to keep our Blowhole distracted long enough for that to happen," I said. "Since he picked on us and Mom and Dad specifically, hopefully that won't be too hard," Anna said.

"Hold up," I said to the kids. We stopped moving. "What? What do you see?" Sam asked. "Look," I said, pointing up ahead. Up ahead, Marlene and I were walking out of Moscone with our weapons in our hands. "It's too bad we can't just watch this actually happen," Anna said. "Yeah. But we need to get out of here before we get spotted by anyone from this time," I said.

We quickly backed up and started heading up the fire escape of a building, heading to the roof. We heard a blast and myself shout "Duck!" as we climbed. This was a make it or break it moment.

The present Blowhole had found Marlene and I. As we kept climbing the 10 stories or so, we heard Marlene and I start to battle Blowhole. Finally, we had reached the roof of the building.

We followed the battle down the street, making sure not to be spotted by either present party. "So when did Blowhole change everything?" Anna asked. "Probably when your mother was about to go feral," I answered.

Suddenly we saw myself throw the Taser case off the phone and it catch on fire. Then a regular Chronotron appeared on the next roof, but only us three saw it. "Here he comes," I said.

While Marlene and I below were trying to hide in the restaurant, Blowhole emerged from the Chronotron portal, which closed. "Finally, I'll have my revenge on those two," Blowhole said to himself.

We immediately ran over to him and jumped on him, knocking him off the Segway, just before he pressed a button. "What the? You three won't stop me!" Blowhole said to us, trying to get us off.

Down below in quick glances, we could see Marlene going feral and then attacking Blowhole. "No! Get off me! I must fix this!" Blowhole shouted to us angrily. Suddenly, he stopped trying to get us off. Looking down, Marlene had just knocked Blowhole out. Suddenly, our Blowhole started to fade. "No! I had it all planned out. You three will pay," Blowhole said before fading.

Upon that, we fell onto the roof from the few feet we had been above it. We watched the scene unfolding below as I was trying to coax Marlene back down. "Wow. I don't ever want to see Mom like this," Anna said, fearing her mother. "Me either," Sam agreed, also fearing Marlene. "And that's why your parents had you in the park. You two can't do that. Only your mother can," I said.

After Marlene had regained control and she and I had tossed Blowhole through the Portal, another Chronotron portal appeared behind Sam, Anna, and I. Once again, it was yellow. "I really hope this is the way home," Anna said. "I hope so too," I said. We jumped through the Portal, hoping we had fixed the timeline.

"So do you think we did it?" I asked the kids while we were going back. "I think so. This Portal's taking a long time to take us to our next stop," Samuel said. "I sure hope so. That was not a fun mission," Anna said. "I agree. I never want to go there again," I said. "We almost died. Blowhole is nuts," Sam said. "I hope no one remembers that," I said.

Suddenly, another Portal appeared in front of us, but like the others, it wouldn't show us anything outside of it. We passed through it and hit the floor of the HQ hard. The last thing I saw was the cement floor of the HQ.

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. But actually, the next one is already up too. After some consideration, I decided that this chapter would be best displayed if split in two. I have no notes for this specific chapter. But please, review this chapter before going onto the next one.


	11. Chapter 11 - Back Home

Welcome to chapter 11! Let's finish up this book.

**CHAPTER 11 – Back Home**

(P to Marlene)

"Skipper have you seen the kids?" I asked, inside of the HQ. "No Marlene. I haven't seen them in awhile," Skipper answered. "Matthew has been missing too," Private said. "Hmm… What's on our schedule this week?" I asked. Kowalski pulled the calendar down and we all looked at it. "Nothing this week Marlene, except for the kids' birthday today," Kowalski answered.

"They're a year old today. Wow. They've grown up fast," Skipper said. "I agree. So let's find them and then wish them happy birthday," I said happily. As we were about to activate the elevator for level 13 to use the GPS Locator, a yellow Portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the HQ. We all backed away from it.

"Is this one of yours Kowalski?" I asked him. "This time, it's not. I haven't been creating many inventions lately, aside from that serum and the…," Kowalski started to say. Suddenly, we all heard three familiar voices coming from inside the Portal. Then Matthew, Annabelle, and Samuel all popped out and hit the floor hard, blacking out from the impact. The strange Portal promptly closed after that happened.

"Are you alright?" I asked the three. Kowalski examined them. "They're a bit bruised and dirty, but I don't see anything else wrong, aside from the nasty knocks they took to their craniums," Kowalski said. Skipper, Kowalski, and I carried the three to their bunks and cleaned them up, while also bandaging them just in case.

After we had done so, they started to wake back up. (P back to myself) "Ugh, what happened?" I asked, waking up. "Why don't you tell us?" Skipper asked. "Where were you three?" Marlene asked us.

Upon hearing Marlene finally recognize them again, both of the kids immediately ran to their parents, knocking them down. Anna had run to Marlene, while Sam had run to Skipper.

"We're so glad you're finally back to normal!" they exclaimed, hugging their parents. "Finally, that was a success," I said, sitting up. Skipper and Marlene had also sat back up, while still hugging their children, but had very curious expressions. "What do you mean back to normal?" Marlene asked us. "And what was your success?" Skipper asked us.

"Man, that mission was more like Back To The Future Part 2 than I thought," I said. * Anna and Sam had let go of their parents. "Our mission was saving all our fur and feathers," Anna said. "Again, what mission?" Skipper asked us. The three of us sighed. "We're at least glad you don't remember. But we'll have to tell you," Sam said.

"Actually, you can show us. I just finished a new Memory Viewer machine. It lets you see your memories and share them with anyone," Kowalski said. "You didn't build that with parts from the brain-switching machine right?" I asked. ** "No, I constructed it from scratch," Kowalski answered, bringing out his new machine.

Anna, Sam, and I all put helmets on our heads, which were connected by a cable to a TV-like display. "Before you show us what happened, Happy Birthday to you Annabelle and Samuel," Skipper and Marlene said. "Thanks for finally remembering," the kids said happily to their parents. "So it all started two nights ago," I began and our memories began appearing on the display.

For the next few hours, we explained what had happened to us. Everyone was paying attention, along with having occasional questions. Of course, when we told about the plane, there were a lot of hugs and shock that Blowhole had nearly killed us all.

There were moments of laughter as well when we told them how Marlene acted like Skipper a few times. Thankfully, I did not receive a court martial or maintenance duty for showing the kids what feral meant. They had actually planned on telling them today as a birthday present.

"And that's when we came back," I said to everyone, finishing our discussion. They all looked at us with astonishment, seeing as we had fixed the timeline through that. "Wow," they all said.

"We know," Sam, Anna, and I all said. "That's extraordinary effort you all took. With almost no chance, you fixed everything. As a reward, you are all promoted," Skipper said. "Thanks Dad," Sam and Anna said.

"Can we use our birthday present up now? Where's the Stopwatch?" Anna asked. "Why do you want that sweetie?" Marlene asked her. "We want to stop any changes from happening again before we get you unable to be changed again," Sam said.

"It's in my lab. I'll get it," Kowalski said. He went into the lab and grabbed it. We all immediately put our flippers and paws on the Stopwatch and pressed the button.

Sam, Anna, and I all sighed in relief. Things were finally back to normal. Marlene and Skipper hugged the kids, happy that we had all fixed our lives. The kids hugged back, happy their parents finally remembered them and that we fixed everything. After they let go, Skipper and Marlene kissed, happy that they weren't separated and had been married and had the kids.

That's a wrap on this chapter. And I'm not done writing! I've got a new Book on the way! Details are in the epilogue. But first, I'd like to ask you to review this final chapter and read the two notes I have.

* If you haven't watched the Back To The Future trilogy, I'm not going to spoil it for you. You can get it from anywhere (though different countries may vary in ways to get it). The trilogy is nearly 30 years old, so it shouldn't be hard to find.

** Referencing every episode that Kowalski used the brain-switching machine on someone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue for In Our World: Book 4. I really hope you liked reading it. Was it a good Blowhole villain story? I hope you thought it was. Let's go over some plot points.

First of all, I actually had an alternate plan set up. Then I realized that it was actually a bad idea. A really bad idea. I was originally going to make Blowhole go back and change the timeline for when the Penguins fought Parker or shortly thereafter, but thankfully changed my mind. I think this story worked out better, as I wound up at a dead end with that other plot line.

Literally, I ran out of ideas of what to do. So I completely rewrote the story. Might as well tell you where I ran out of ideas though.

Samuel, Annabelle, and myself were getting orders from Skipper to use Kowalski's new time-proofing serum so that kids would not get erased and I wouldn't forget how I ended up there. So that part remained the same. We did fall out of our bunks as well, just like it worked out.

The pool at the HQ actually had water in it as well. And when we went over to Marlene's, the grass was cut and neat, not overgrown. Marlene was there as well, too. But she was left for dead after lobsters attacked her. The kids and I carefully took Marlene back to the HQ and bandaged her up and she then woke up, obviously not remembering us again.

We got her to trust us by giving her five reasons that we knew her. They were:

Great singer - Samuel

She was born in California in captivity – myself

She snores – Annabelle

Big fan of the Spanish guitar – Samuel

Is completely in love with Skipper – all of us

Upon that, we had gotten Marlene to trust us. And that's when I ran out of plot ideas. So I worked on retooling the story and I think it worked out much better than it would have otherwise. So I actually wrote both Book 4 and _Pengotters: The Early Months_ at pretty much the same time. Which is why I released _Pengotter Pregnancy_ and _Pengotters: The Early Months_ before I released this Book 4.

Oh, this story was also originally going to be a flashback, with Anna, Sam, and I. Well, not originally. OK, I went through three drafts. The first one is the one I talked about up above. That wasn't a flashback. I scrapped that and then wrote actually all of what you read here, with some minor changes.

So in the last chapter when we went through the Portal back to the HQ actually was originally going to be the first chapter. I scrapped that because I was thinking, "Where is the drama if you already know we succeeded?" So I spent a few hours getting rid of the flashback notes and parts where everyone asked us questions. So when I said that in the final chapter as well, that was part of the story. Again, that was scrapped.

Now I split up the final chapter because I felt it flowed better. And I only published it at the same time because what wound up to be chapter 10 was so short. That won't happen again, at this time in my planning.

So if you've got any further questions, feel free to PM me. I'll try to answer them and put them in these documents as well.

So let's get down to the subject of the new Book, shall we? This one shall be very different than any of my stories. It'll be called _Emily's Prophecy_ while in development, but shall be Book 5. This story will pretty much be in their world this time, but it will take place in our world at occasional times, too. Now if you forget what Emily's prophecy was, look back at _Pengotters: The Early Months_. It's in chapter 12 of that story.

So because it was originally going to be more chapters instead of a new story, I'll post it on my next update day instead of my previous one-week gaps between Books 2 and 3, and Book 3 and _Pengotter Pregnancy_, it'll be like when I was done publishing _Pengotter Pregnancy_ and moved onto _Pengotters: The Early Months_. So yep, you only have to wait until this Wednesday instead of next Sunday (PDT).

So I hope all of you look forward to the next book. And if you have figured out who Emily's mate will be, leave your guess in the review area below. Also, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading this story and all my others before it. It's reviews like yours that encourage me to keep writing. I hope you'll keep reading _Book 5_ as well. Thank you, and I'll see you in a few days.

Day Planning Began: September 18th, 2013

Finish Date: October 28th, 2013


End file.
